Sometime after purchasing a processing device, such as, for example, a personal computer (PC) or other processing device, a user may install a software application on the processing device. Once the software application is installed, the user may activate or enable features of the software application, either online through a network, or offline. Without activating or enabling the features of the software application, most, if not all, of the features of the software application may be non-functional or may have limited functionality.
A user may obtain a copy of a software application having a license restricting authorized use of the software application to a particular geographic area, such as, for example, a particular country, region, or other geographic area. However, some users may install the software application and may activate and use the features of the software application on a processing device located in a geographic area in which use of the software application is unauthorized, according to a license. Such usage of the software application may have a negative effect on a software developer's revenue from sales of a different or other version of the software application intended for use on a processing device located in the geographic area.
Further, entities, such as, for example, companies, associations, organizations, or other groups may obtain a software application subject to a volume license agreement which authorizes use of the software application on up to a certain number of processing devices. In addition, the volume license agreement may restrict usage of the software application to a particular geographic region, such as, for example, a particular country, region, or other geographic area. A developer of the software application may lose revenue when an entity uses the software application in a manner which violates terms of the volume license agreement.